character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DonkeyKongApe/Mario's stats without scaling or calculations
Intro Basically, this is what Mario's statistics are with out scaling or calcs. (Note: This profile will leave out a few things unaffected by leaving out calcs or scaling, such as intelligence and stuff like his gender info.) What is not included: Striking Strength (Same as AP), Intelligence, Range, Standard Equipment, and Weaknesses Profile Tier: High 8-C. Higher with basic equipment, 8-B with best equipment. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combant, Hammerspace, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (in some games), Enhanced Jumping skills, Skilled hammer wielder, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes), Energy Manipulation, Shares a telepathic bond with Luigi, Can (sometimes) hurt ghosts, Resistance to Petrification (Can break free from being turned to stone), Attack Reflection via the Super Sheet, Possession w/ Cappy, Water Manipulation with F.L.U.D.D.,Various Power-ups such as the Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Mario Pyrokinesis, The Mega Mushroom grows the user to gigantic proportions, The Starman grants the user Near Invincibility, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather (and several other powerups) grants him Flight, many other abilities, including Transmutation, Animal Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Cloud Manipulation, Duplication, etc., Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks, and Power Nullification with the Super Suit, Various Transformations w/ Candies Attack Potency: Large Building level. (Reduced a giant castle to rubble with a few casual stomps. Destroyed a giant castle with a bunch of casual strikes from his hammer in a short period of time. Casually destroyed a giant castle with a punt. Despite appearing small in the cutscenes, these castles are actually entire levels with vast space in them and they dwarf Mario in size. Considering how big these castles are, and how casually Mario does these feats, these feats should be in these tiers. Knocked Bowser way off out of sight with a casual hammer strike. Seemingly-casually threw a baseball with so much power that it completely broke a monitor which could measure up to 999 mph, so he threw a baseball with enough power to make it go bare-minimum 1000 mph.) Higher with basic equipment. (Even his most basic equipment, like Fire Flowers, give him a bit of a boost to his natural power.) Cityblock level with best equipment. (Equipment like the Mega Mushroom boosts his natural strength tremendously and allows him to one-shot the likes of Bowser who he would have more trouble with normally. Equipment like Battle Cards Battle Cards can increase his power by up to 35%, and can be stacked on to other power-boosting equipment.) Speed: At least Superhuman (Destroyed a giant castle in a short period of time. Could outrun the Koopa Clown Car even while hindered. Can outrun Bullet Bills. Ran away from the Super Goomba Super Wheel, which acted like an actual vehicle, keeping a considerable distance ahead of it the whole time and ultimately outrunning it completely, only getting caught by it when he let his guard down.) with Subsonic combat speed and reactions. (Can react to and hit tennis balls travelling at dozens of miles per hour, and in the case of the video, 81 mph.) Higher with equipment. Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely at least Class G (Casually lifted a giant castle. Even with out calculations, it should weigh around as much as these tiers by default, and it was done casually.) Durability: Large Building level. (Survived a giant-castle destroying explosion and only got scorched by it. Survived getting hit to another continent. Can survive getting shot around the world. Survived getting launched far out in space to another planet. Survived falling thousands of feet.) Higher with basic equipment. (Basic equipment like Green Peppers can increase his defense by a considerable bit.) Cityblock level with best equipment. (Equipment like the Mega Mushroom boost his natural durability tremendously and allow him to take hits from the likes of Bowser. Equipment like Battle Cards can boost his durability up to 35%, and can be stacked with other defense boosting equipment.) Note: I don't actually think Mario is this weak, this is just his bare minimum stats with out calcs and scaling. Category:Blog posts Category:BatMario753